Mutants All Around
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: J.K. Rowling shows us the magical world is a phenomenon, yet she doesn't say anything about where this magic comes from. One day, Professor Charles Xavier finds the Salem Witches Institute and starts exploring the magical world. His search takes him to England for a truly thriving magical community, but has he opened the door for a new threat to the English magical community.


**A/N: I've decided to redo this story, mainly because this is the first time I've spent on fanfiction in forever. I'll be keeping this chapter just as a prologue to the story, but I'm taking a radically different direction. For those of you who don't know, Professor X/Charles Xavier is the leader of the mutants and the founder of the X-Men, from Marvel's comic books. His work in genetics seemed to mesh perfectly with Harry Potter and the magical intricacies here. There's really nothing new here, I'm just revamping the storyline and letting you know that I will be writing this story. I've said enough, so I guess you'll just have to go on to the next chapter.**

"_All was well."_

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were looking for a compartment. Any compartment. No, that wasn't right. They were hopefully looking for a cabin that had family in them. To be truthful, it wouldn't be hard. But they wanted some breathing space as well. They walked and walked and walked. Finally, the two cousins found another compartment that housed a Weasley; and was empty.

"ANDREW!" Rose and Al lugged their stuff into the cabin, which was the last on the train. They gave their cousin, who was the only other Weasley their age, a gigantic hug.

Andrew Weasley was the odd Weasley out. The middle of six, his dad was Charlie Weasley. His mom, Diana, was the American equivalent of the head of the Department of Magical Creatures, while his Muggle grandfather served as Chief Justice of the American Supreme Court. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he was much more like his mom than his dad. He preferred baseball to cricket and football to rugby, and apple pie to crumpets. Like his Muggle-born mother, he paid a lot of attention to the Muggle world. Still, he was best friends with Al and Rose, who were the only other Weasleys his age. They were "tight", as Andrew would put it.

"I haven't seen you all summer!" Rose squealed, as she sat down opposite to Andrew. Al took a seat next to her.

"Well, I was in America. It was awesome! I got to see so many places. Boston Harbor, New York City, the Everglades, Grand Canyon, Vegas, the Blue Ridge Parkway, and the capital of the American Wizarding World, Washington D.C. Jenna, Michelle and Stu all got bored and left early, but Brad and I hung around. We got back last night, so we were in a rush to get to the train." Andrew finished, and looked at his cousins.

Andrew, Rose and Albus had just made themselves comfy. They were talking about how excited they would be to start Hogwarts. There was no one they didn't know! All of their cousins and siblings would be there in Gryffindor. They had lots of companionship. After talking for a while, their stomachs started grumbling, and they were waiting for the trolley woman. They heard a knock at the door, and thought it was the trolley lady. How wrong they were!

Outside was a relatively tall blond boy who looked their age, and he was bleeding in three places: from his nose, his elbows, and his stomach.

The blond boy weakly asked, "Can I stay here? Every other cabin has rejected me."

Andrew immediately made space for him, Al grabbed the boy's books, and Rose started to use her wand to fix the boy's injuries.

As soon as the boy was all cleaned up, Al asked, "Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy?"

The boy's eyes widened in fear, as he curled into a fetal position. "You aren't going to throw me out, are you?"

Rose looked shocked. "Now, now, why would we throw you out?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "As you know, I am a Malfoy, and thus an alleged Slytherin pureblood. I hate that label. In the Slytherin car, where my father told me to sit, they all were dissing Muggles and Muggle-born wizards and witches, so I stood up and told them to shut the hell up. They laughed, and started to shoot curses at me. These were upperclassmen! I staggered looking for a cabin, and no cabin let me in because I was a Malfoy. If you want me to, I can leave.

The other three in the cabin looked startled. "Why would we make you leave? You're a brave dude!" Andrew exclaimed as he tossed Scorpius a piece of licorice.

Scorpius looked genuinely thankful. He smiled, and bit into the licorice.

"Hey, I never managed to catch your names."

Rose smiled. "Well, let's change that. I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. Those are my cousins Al Potter and Andrew Weasley."

Scorpius grinned even more. "My mom hates the Weasleys. I can't wait to tell her my new friends are Weasleys and Potters!"

The four shared a laugh, before they heard a knock on the door. Albus called for them to come in, and it was the trolley lady.

They all needed a snack. They went out to the trolley, and picked their favorites. Hunger was solved by eating.

James slowly swaggered down the train. He was headed towards the last cabin to check on his cousins. He heard they were there from one of his friends, and she usually wasn't wrong.

As he got closer, he could hear laughter coming from the back, and he recognized Al's laughter immediately. He strolled down, and opened the door and walked in.

There were four kids, and he knew three of them. Al, Rose and Andrew all were laughing at something the blond boy had said. James tapped his foot, waiting to be recognized.

Four heads snapped in his direction, as James gave a cool "sup" nod to everybody. Andrew had taught him that. He nodded in the direction of Scorpius, and asked Al, "Who's the blond dude?"

"James, that's our new friend Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, that's my brother James Sirius Potter."

Scorpius gave a wave to James, as James gritted his teeth and gave a death glare to Al. He replied, "Al, can I see you outside for a bit?"

Al shrugged, and walked with him. As soon as the cabin door was shut, James pinned Al to a wall. "Al! What in the name of Barty Crouch do you think you're doing inside with Scorpius Malfoy! You know his dad's a prejudiced pureblood supremacist! And his mom is worse!"

Al pushed James off of him and replied, "James, he's not bad at all! He's really nice, and brave too. He got those cuts because he was defending muggle-borns, and he really hates his dad."

James softened. Anyone who hated pureblood supremacists was cool by him. "Fine, but be wary."

He gave his brother a hug, and walked away. 50 feet away, he called out, "Be in Slytherin, and I will make sure you are disowned. Same goes to Rose and Andy. Got it?"

Al just grinned at his brother's antics, and he walked back inside. Time for a lot of chatting.

The Hogwarts Express had finally stopped, and the older students got upon the Thestrals while the first years moved towards Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Over here!"

Al, Rose, Andrew, and Scorpius ran over to Hagrid. "Hagrid!" Rose screamed as she hugged Hagrid.

Hagrid hugged her back and then let go. "Rose! Al! Andrew! How are you guys doing?"

Andrew responded. "We're doing fine, Hagrid! Oh, this is our friend Scorpius Malfoy."

Hagrid's smile faded. "Draco's boy, eh?"

Scorpius nodded. He stuck out his hand, as if to shake Hagrids. "I apologize for my father being an asshole to you, Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid's eyes widened as he accepted Malfoy's hand and shook it. "Apology…. Accepted?"

He shook himself out of it, and he called for everyone to get into a boat. Four to a boat.

Al, Rose, Andrew, and Scorpius rode across lake, they saw the magnificence of Hogwarts. They saw its majestic architecture, and they saw the beautiful lights. All of them were excited, yet very, very nervous.

Hagrid finally dropped them off at the front doors of the castle, where they were met by Head of Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, who taught herbology.

As soon as every first year got into the room, Professor Longbottom began.

"First years, please come this way. I am Professor Longbottom, and I teach herbology. I am also the head of Gryffindor House. You are going to be sorted into a house. Your lives are connected with your house. You dine with your house, sleep in the same area as your house, and share a common room and a Quidditch Team. Your house will be like your family, and many of your closest friends may come from your house. But your house isn't your only source of friends. You must work with other houses. There may be people you disdain in other houses, but just because you aren't in the same house doesn't mean you must hate the other houses. Inter-house cooperation is necessary for the well being of the Wizarding World. Come now, and remember everything I have told you." (Yeah I copied it from my other story, live with it.)

The Professor shot winks at Rose, Andrew and Albus. He led them straight up to the Sorting Hat, and he waited for the crowd to simmer down.

As soon as they shut up, Neville made a quick announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts, the Sorting is about to begin. Just so you are aware, this summer the Sorting Hat got obsessed with Neil Young. It has told me that the Sorting Song will go to the tune of Neil Young's most famous song, Ohio."

The Sorting Hat began singing:

_Eons and Eons ago,_

_Our founders created me,_

_To sort the best and brilliant,_

_It ain't easy like cutting a tree_

_Let's start with Gryffindor,_

_The bravest and the courageous,_

_Worship their chivalry…_

_Then comes Ravenclaw who,_

_Are clever and knowledgable,_

_They know near-ly everything…._

_Good old Hufflepufff,_

_Staying Loyal and True,_

_They never get down and blue,_

_Slytherin is the last House,_

_The cunning and self-sufficient_

_Beware the darkness from there though…_

_Four houses and you'll be in one of them,_

_Never gonna be on your own,_

_This summer you prepared for Hogwarts,_

_Have fun in your brand new house!_

The Hogwarts student body roared, and prepared itself the sorting.

**A/N: I honestly couldn't help myself with Ohio. But I just felt an introduction to the scene would be nice. I'll try to get something up soon. **


End file.
